The disclosure concerns a hydraulic block for a hydraulic assembly of a slip control system of a hydraulic vehicle brake system with the features of the disclosure.
Slip control systems of hydraulic vehicle brake systems comprise hydraulic assemblies with hydraulic components of the slip control system. Such hydraulic components are solenoid valves, non-return valves, hydraulic pumps, hydraulic reservoirs, damping chambers and chokes. Such hydraulic assemblies comprise hydraulic blocks for mechanical attachment. The hydraulic blocks are usually flat rectangular metal blocks, for example made of an alloy of aluminum. Receptacles for the hydraulic components are fitted in the hydraulic blocks, being typically implemented as stepped diameter blind bores into which the hydraulic components are plugged, pressed or installed in another way and for example fixed by caulking. Lines are made by drilling the hydraulic block and predominantly run parallel to the edges of the hydraulic block, i.e. orthogonally, and the receptacles or the hydraulic components installed therein are connected to each other hydraulically. A hydraulic block populated by the hydraulic components of the slip control system can be regarded as a hydraulic assembly. The hydraulic block or the hydraulic assembly is connected to a master brake cylinder by means of brake lines and hydraulic wheel brakes are connected to the hydraulic assembly or the hydraulic block by means of brake lines.
For a slip control system with twelve solenoid valves, namely four brake pressure build-up valves, four brake pressure reducing valves, two isolating valves and two intake valves, it is known to provide the receptacles for the solenoid valves juxtaposed in three mutually parallel rows for four valves each. The receptacles for the brake pressure build-up valves are disposed in a first row, the receptacles for the brake pressure reducing valves are disposed in a second row and the receptacles for the isolating valves and the intake valves are disposed in a third row. The brake pressure build-up valves are also referred to as inlet valves and the brake pressure reducing valves are also referred to as outlet valves.